2019 - (09/10/2019) The September Version Update Has Landed!
Category:Version Updates ≪September 10, 2019 (JST) Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Experience a high-tier battlefield featuring Lady Lilith and job adjustments to bards. Event-related *'The monthly Records of Eminence objectives have been changed.' *Mog Gardens have undergone the following adjustments. **'New monsters may now be reared in Mog Gardens.' as such, new mementos corresponding to the new monsters have been added. * You must reach a monster rearing rank of 4 in order to rear the new monsters.' **'The following items may now be used to feed reared creatures.' Saruta Orange / Watermelon / Amrita / Acidic Humus / Alkaline Humus **'The dialogue select for the Green Thumb Moogle when purchasing and selling items has changed.' The entry for Rank 3-4 Monsters has been separated into Rank 3 monsters and Rank 4 monsters. *'A new designation has been added.' Battle-related *'A new high-tier battlefield has been added.' **'★Maiden of the Dusk' ***'Joining the fray''' To enter the battlefield, players must possess a specific key item that can be purchased in exchange for merit points from one of the following NPCs. ****Trisvain in ****Raving Opossum in ****Mimble-Pimble in ***'Required Key Item for ★Maiden of the Dusk' :::: * Players must have cleared the battlefield Maiden of the Dusk to purchase a Maiden phantom gem. ::*'Entry Location, Boss, and Conditions for Entry' :::: ::*'Leaving the Battlefield' :::*Use the Veridical Conflux Shard Temporary item. *You are provided with this item upon entry into the battlefield. :::*Reach the time limit. *When Lady Lilith has been vanquished, the time limit will be set to six minutes (Earth time). *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **The foes in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been swapped out. * As such, the corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have changed. **Certain items obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable for total hallmarks have been swapped out. **Some rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been swapped out. *'The following jobs have undergone adjustments.' **'Bard' ***'Certain merit point categories have been changed' * Points placed in the old categories will automatically carry over to the new categories. :::: ::::*'Con Anima' Decreases own physical damage taken while singing a beneficial song. Decrease damage taken by 1% ::::*'Con Brio' Decreases own magic damage taken while singing a beneficial song. Decrease damage taken by 1% ::*'Foe Sirvente and Adventurer's Dirge are now obtainable via scrolls' * Those who have placed points in the applicable merit point categories prior to this version update do not need to relearn them. The effect of these spells at acquisition is equivalent to having 5 points in the merit point category and being equipped with augments that increase Foe Sirvente effect and Adventurer's Dirge effect before the version update. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'A recipe to synthesize salted dragonfly trout has been added.' *'The following bard relic armor augments have been changed.' :: *'The following red mage relic armor augments have been changed.' :: *'Harmodios in now sells the following scrolls.' Foe Sirvente / Adventurer's Dirge *'The following items may now be delivered to other PCs on the same account while preserving their augments.' Condemners / Skinflayer / Colada / Umaru / Gada / Zulfiqar / Digirbalag / Aganoshe / Obschine / Reienkyo / Kanaria / Grioavolr / Teller / Holliday / Odyssean Helm / Valorous Mask / Herculean Helm / Merlinic Hood / Chironic Hat / Odyssean Chestplate / Valorous Mail / Herculean Vest / Merlinic Jubbah / Chironic Doublet / Odyssean Cuisses / Valorous Hose / Herculean Trousers / Merlinic Shalwar / Chironic Hose / Odyssean Gauntlets / Valorous Mitts / Herculean Gloves / Merlinic Dastanas / Chironic Gloves / Odyssean Greaves / Valorous Greaves / Herculean Boots / Merlinic Crackows / Chironic Slippers *'The following items now stack up to 99.' Coalition Grease / Trailblazing Pickaxe / Trailblazing Pickaxe +1 / Trailblazing Hatchet / Trailblazing Hatchet +1 / Trailblazing Sickle / Trailblazing Sickle +1 / Abdhaljs Seal / Mog Pell (Red) / Mog Pell (Green) / Mog Pell (Gold) / Mog Pell (Rainbow) / Mog Pell (Ochre) / Mog Pell (Silver) / Mog Pell (Marble) / Kupon A-Lum / Kupon A-DBcd / Kupon A-DXar / Kupon AW-Pan / Kupon AW-Abs / Kupon W-E85 / Kupon A-RJob / Kupon W-R90 / Kupon W-M90 / Kupon W-E90 / Kupon A-E+2 / Kupon I-Seal / Kupon A-MeII / Kupon A-Me / Kupon A-Sal / Kupon A-Nyz / Kupon I-S5 / Kupon I-S2 / Kupon I-Orche / Kupon I-AF109 / Kupon W-EWS / Kupon AW-WK / Kupon I-S3 / Kupon A-PK109 / Kupon I-S1 / Kupon I-Skill / Kupon I-RME / Kupon W-Job / Kupon I-Mat / Kupon W-MeIII / Kupon AW-Mis / Kupon AW-Vgr / Kupon AW-VgrII / Kupon W-Pulse / Kupon I-Stone / Kupon A-OmII / Kupon I-AF119 / Kupon AW-Om / Kupon AW-Kup / Kupon AW-GeIII / Kupon AW-GeII / Kupon AW-Ge / Kupon A-Ab / Kupon AW-UWIII / Kupon AW-UWII / Kupon AW-UW / Kupon AW-Cos / Kupon W-R119 / Kupon W-M119 / Kupon W-E119 / Kupon W-A119 / Kupon AW-GeIV / Kupon W-EMI / Kupon W-SRR / Kupon W-SCI / Kupon W-ASRR / Kupon W-ASCI / Kupon A-EMI / Kupon A-SYO / Kupon A-ASYO / Kupon W-RMEA *'The following items are now storable via the Porter Moogle.' **Storage Slip 22 Wind Knife / Wind Knife +1 System-related *'Shami in has undergone the following adjustments.' **Seals/Crests of differing types may now be stored at the same time. **The message for storing seals has been slightly adjusted Resolved Issues *Various issues with incorrect dialogue and help text. *The issue with Ambuscade wherein the attribute "Legion: XXXX" of the following equipment was not taking effect. Corybant Pearl / Saviesa Pearl / Belatz Pearl / Cytherea Pearl / Myrddin Pearl / Puissant Pearl / Ambuscade Ring / Veneficium Ring / Maquette Ring *The issue in very difficult Intense Ambuscades wherein under certain conditions players would obtain a lower than intended number of hallmarks. *The issue with the alter ego of Mnejing wherein the skillchaine ffect and damage log displaying when Mnejing would activate a skillchain using the weapon skill Shield Subverter were incorrect. *The issue with the phantom gem exchange NPCs wherein the text displaying when checking your results was incorrect. Known Issues *There are currently no known issues.